This invention relates to a trouser-type massager having increased body massage zones for massage at low frequencies.
As shown in FIG. 1, a low-frequency massager usually comprises a plurality of separate sticky electrode sticking pieces 31 to be attached directly onto human skin and a low-frequency wave generator disposed in a host machine 33. Several indication lamps, selection keys, and adjustment knobs in electrically conductive connection with the low-frequency wave generator are arranged on a housing panel of the host machine 33 for controlling waveform, amplitude, or frequency of the wave generated from the host 33. On the housing panel of the host 33, there is also provided with a plurality of jackets for reception of terminals of the electrode sticking pieces 31 such that a user might attach those electrode sticking pieces on his skin separately to where he sees fit, then connect them with the host 33 via an electrically conductive cord 32 for massage of acupoints.
The low-frequency massager with separate electrode sticking pieces is considered defective in the following respects:
1. Disposition of the electrode sticking pieces and massage zones are limited. Also, the amount of required electrode sticking piece is considerable because of its small size.
2. Too many intricate accessories make it difficult for use. In using this massager every time, a user has to connect each electrode sticking piece with the host machine.
3. The attached electrode sticking pieces might make a user who has sensitive skin uncomfortable.
In another low-frequency massager shown in FIG. 2, a flexible massage pad 1 has an inner side 11 for attachment to human skin composed of at least two pieces of disconnected electrically conductive nonsticky silicon film 13 and an outer side 12 composed of soft rubberized unconductive fabric 14. The flexible massage pad 1 has a Velcro fastener 18, 19 arranged at each of two sides thereof, and a plurality of metallic push-button convex surfaces 15 is disposed on the silicon film 13. A plastic adhesive label 3 is attached on the backside 17 of each convex surface of push button 15 and a silicon film 16 is adhered on each adhesive label 3 for sticking the backside 17 of the convex surface of push button 15. Moreover, a recess (not shown) is formed on the backside of a wave adjuster 2 for retaining the same on the flexible massage pad 1. Such a massager though has saved the breath of complicated wiring connection and allowed a user to move his body for reading, etc., it is advisably employed for some specified parts, such as the extremities or the waist, due to the rectangular piece formation of the massager.
This invention is proposed to provide a trouser-type massager composed of a trouser architecture, a low-frequency wave generator, a flexible massage pad, and circuitry wiring. The trouser architecture is made of a well perspiratory material and the massage pad is separately distributed to the upper portion of the thighs and the upper/lower portion of the buttocks for massage purpose. The inner face of the flexible massage pad is formed by nonsticky conductive silicon film and the low-frequency generator is equipped with a voltage-adjustment knob, a mode switch, a cell receptacle, and several pilot lamps.
The massager of this invention is characterized in: generating low-frequency waves to massage human body through the flexible pad by making use of a conductive cord concealed in a seam of trouser architecture to thereby trigger the low-frequency wave generator, and this massager has been improved to waive extra conductive wiring, untie body bondage, lessen skin sensitivity, and increase massage zones meanwhile.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a trouser-type massager based on a trouser architecture having a plurality of male copper buttons in connection with several low-frequency wave generators via a conductive cord and a plurality of female copper buttons in connection with flexible massage pads, in which the inner surface of each flexible massage pad facing human skin is made in form of nonsticky conductive silicon film; and by taking advantage of a varnished wire, the low-frequency wave generators and the flexible massage pads can be connected to massage the thighs and buttocks of a wearer of this invention.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a trouser-type massager based on a trouser architecture having a plurality of male copper buttons buckled with conductive metallic push-buttons on back of low-frequency wave generators equipped with a voltage adjustment knob, a mode switch, a cell receptacle, and several pilot lamps such that the massager of this invention can massage human body directly without intricate wire connection and electrode sticking pieces by making use of the waves created from the low-frequency wave generators.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a trouser-type massager, in which a retaining device of Velcro fastener fitting people in different sizes is arranged at the waistline of a trouser architecture and an outer surface of the thighs for tightening flexible massage pads on skin for achieving fitness purpose.
In order to realize above said objectives, the trouser-type massager of this invention mainly comprises a trouser architecture, a plurality of low-frequency wave generators and flexible massage pads, and a conductive cord. In the trouser architecture, a plurality of flexible massage pads is mounted on the thighs and surrounding the buttocks. Through the conductive cord buried in a trouser seam, the low-frequency generators can be connected with the circuits of the flexible massage pads so as to create waves to massage human body via the silicon film of the pads.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of this invention, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be fully described below with reference to the annexed drawings.